The invention refers to a refrigerator or freezer cabinet with a space for goods, which space is confined by a rear wall, two side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall and a door, an element for refrigerating air circulated through the element by an impeller of a fan, which air is circulated further on through the space in order to thereby refrigerate the goods.